Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closure device for connecting two parts.
Description of Related Art
Such closure device includes a connector and a housing with a connector receptacle, into which the connector can be inserted in a closing direction for closing the closure device. On the housing, a slide is arranged in a shiftable way, which for opening the closure device can be shifted along an opening direction different from the closing direction.
Such closure devices for example serve for connecting two belts, as closure for a bag, a backpack, a suitcase or a box, as closing mechanism for other lids, for example a glove box, or as closure for connecting any other parts. One part here is to be connected with the connector and another part with the housing, so that by arranging the connector in the connector receptacle of the housing a connection of the parts can be established.
In a closed position of the closure device the connector is mechanically held at the housing. For opening the closure device, the slide can be shifted along the opening direction and the connector thereby can be released from the housing, so that in an open position of the closure device the connector is separated from the housing.
By the fact that the opening direction is different from the closing direction it is to be understood here that the opening direction does not point along the closing direction, i.e. is not directed inversely to the closing direction. The opening direction thus includes an angle to the closing direction which differs from 0° and 180°.
The closure device includes a detent spring element which in a closed position of the closure device latchingly holds the connector at the housing and for opening the closure device can be moved out of engagement with the connector by shifting the slide in the opening direction, in order to release the connector from the housing, so that in an open position of the closure device the connector is separated from the housing. For opening the closure device, the slide thus is moved in the opening direction and the detent spring element, which in the closed position mechanically holds the connector at the housing, is moved thereby.
In principle, a movement of the slide relative to the housing and to the connector thus is effected for opening, which effects that the mechanical hold of the connector at the housing is eliminated. During the opening movement of the slide an action of force on the connector, for example due to friction, also can occur, which connector thus is loaded relative to the housing and possibly may cant in the connector receptacle of the housing. Separating the connector from the housing therefore can become difficult or even impossible, and the operability of the closure device thus can be impaired.
In a closure device known from WO 2008/006357 A2 a latching mechanism is provided for mechanically holding a connector at a housing, which is formed by a spring locking element at the one of connector and housing and a blocking piece at the other one of connector and housing. For opening the closure device the connector for example can be rotated relative to the housing, so as to bring the latching mechanism out of its latching engagement, so that the connector can be removed from the housing. In addition, a magnet-armature construction is provided, which effects a force of magnetic attraction between the connector and the housing for supporting the closing operation of the closure device.